The present invention relates to sampling a blowing steel converter by means of a two-part ceramic probe.
The German Pat. No. 2,126,501 discloses a two-part or bi-parted probe being fastened to a tube for sampling molten steel so that its carbon content can be determined. The sample as taken is quite large for ascertaining the liquidus line. Thus, this sample will solidify rather slowly. For this reason, it is a sample in a generalized sense only and not well suited for obtaining quickly a gas analysis as well as a spectrum analysis. A suitable laboratory sample for the latter purpose should be disc-shaped, the disc having a diameter of 32 mm, a thickness of 12 mm and an intake pin of about 6 mm thickness.
Another sampling device could be of the variety in which a disc-shaped sampler is held on a holding tube. A small quartz tube provides for a flow path into the sampling dish. A thermo element is also included in this sampling device. The quartz tube is protected by a metal cap which, however, melts in the liquid steel. Since the cap contains aluminum causing the de-oxidation, the de-oxidizing products flow necessarily into the dish. Also, slag particles can more or less unimpededly enter the sampling disc because the steel has a rather intense flow pattern. The previously mentioned ceramic sampler does not, however, exhibit this drawback due to the downward inclination of the entrance chamber.